Navidad
by Dumah Djim
Summary: Brick esta desesperado por encontrar un regalo para su novia Momoko, Pero lo que le regla ella es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba


**Bueno, ¡Hola lectores! **

**Les seré sincera… estaba aburrida en mi casa y de repente… tan-tan, ¡Momento de iluminación! Y me dije…**

**¡Voy a hacer un especial de navidad! Ya que faltan solo unos pocos días, ¿Por qué no?**

**Juju bueno aquí va…**

**(Por las dudas… La canción que pondré en este fic es de Ariana Grande, es una nueva canción que saco hace pocos días, o tal vez hace pocos días la escuche)**

.

.

.

"¿Qué hago?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez un pelirrojo de ojos rojos mientras caminaba en medio de una tormenta de nieve. "¿Chocolates?, no, es amante del dulce pero… ya está muy visto"

Si, este chico de 24 años estaba buscando el regalo perfecto para dar a su novia en estas navidades, pero como siempre pasa… No tiene ni idea de que darle.

-Uff…- Bufo- Si le compro algo muy caro, comenzara a decir que gaste mucho y que no me tuve que haber esforzado tanto- Reflexiono -… pero si le regalo un beso, un abrazo y un "te amo" me dirá tacaño- Termino con una mueca.

"¿Qué hago?" Volvió a preguntarse.

Cual vago, camino por las anchas calles de Nueva Saltadilla, con la esperanza de hallar, algún regalo, que hiciera su navidad y la de su novia, inolvidable. Metiendo sus heladas manos dentro de su chaqueta de color rojo, suspiro dejando que el aire caliente saliera desde su boca a la intemperie.

Como último recurso desesperado, el joven pelirrojo se acordó, que rara vez lo hacía, de que tenía dos hermanos menores. Con mano torpe saco del bolsillo trasero de su jean su celular. Disco el número de su hermano y esperó.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Tres tonos.

-Hola… - Se escuchó del otro lado acompañado de una risita.

-Hola, Butch, escucha hermano, estoy en estas, no sé qué regalarle de navidad a Momoko, ¿Alguna idea?- Desesperadamente consulto a su hermano.

-No, ni idea, pero vamos, es Momoko, que tan difícil puede ser…-

-Muy difícil- Lo corto.

-Tan solo regálale unos dulces y estará feliz-

-Butch, no es "Tan solo regálale unos dulces"- Imito su voz – Quiero demostrarle que en verdad la amo, y que haría cualquier cosa con tan solo estar con ella-

-Brick Hermano, solo hay una cosa a la que puedes recurrir-

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto ya desesperado

-Internet- Dijo, para después colgar. Un gemido de frustración escapo de los labios de Brick al escuchar su consejo. Internet, ¿es enserio?

Pero, pensándolo bien, no era tan mala idea.

A toda prisa, salió corriendo hacia el cibercafé más cercano.

Entro, le pago al señor por media hora y se puso a buscar.

"_Regalos de navidad"_

Alli salieron muchas opciones

"_Compre __**regalos de navidad**__ a un buen precio"_

"_**Regalos de navidad**__ para niños"_

"_Cuál es tu __**regalo de navidad **__según como eres"_

…

Perfecto, eso es lo que necesitaba, según como es la personalidad de Momoko, encontrara el regalo perfecto.

Hizo click en la página y espero. Unos segundos después apareció un enorme cartel rojo con las palabras "Bienvenido, Hacer test"

Volvió a hacer click y espero.

Primera pregunta

_¿Cómo es su personalidad?_

_A – Cálida y Dulce_

_B – Alegre y Activa_

_C – Ruda y Problemática_

Brick, no necesito pensar, obviamente, la primera era más parecida a Miyako, mientras que la última era más para Kaoru.

Escogió la letra B.

_¿Cómo se comporta en las mañanas? _

_A – Alegre y Llena de energía para empezar el día._

_B – Malhumorada y sin ganas._

_C – Le da lo mismo_

Pues, bien, esta era difícil. Pero, en eso, una escena retrospectiva llego a Brick

_FlashBack_

_Brick acababa de levantarse un sábado de mañana, fue hasta la cocina y se preparó un café con unas tostadas._

_Mientras se sentaba a comer oyó, que Momoko bajaba las escaleras._

_En eso, ella llegó, tenía puesta solamente una bata de seda rosa, pantuflas y todo los pelos despeinados. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca en su cara._

_-Buenos días, mi amor- La saludo Brick._

_-Que tienen de buenos- Le contesto para darse la vuelta he irse._

_-Alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama- Susurro Brick._

_Momoko asomo la cabeza por la puerta._

_-Si tan solo alguien no se moviera por las noches amanecería en mi lado de la cama- Le replico para después cerrar la puerta de un portazo._

_Fin de FlashBack_

Sin dudarlo más, Brick, selecciono la letra B.

¿Cómo es durante el día?

A – Amorosa

B – Bipolar

C – Egoísta

Otro suceso llego a la mente de Brick

_FlashBack_

_Brick acababa de llegar de su trabajo, cansado, como a las 08:00 de la noche._

_Al entrar lo primero que escucho fue un sollozo que venia del living_

_Preocupado se acercó al salón para encontrar a Momoko en su bata, sentada en el sofá, llorando con pañuelitos para sonarse la nariz._

_Prácticamente se le caían las lágrimas solas._

_Miro el televisor que esta prendido pasando una película._

_Se fijó que en el suelo, había un sobre de película, miró fijamente en el nombre de la película y se sorprendió. La película era "Romeo y Julieta"_

_Sonrió y se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado, la abrazo, siendo correspondido por ella, y le susurró al oído._

_-Tranquila, Momo, todo lo que está en esa película es mentira…- _

_Momoko se separó bruscamente de el_

_-¡No! ¡Eres un insensible, que no ves que ellos están sufriendo porque no pueden estar en el amor, gracias a su estúpidos padres!- Grito con el ceño fruncido, de repente el dolor se había ido y ahora había pura rabia, de un momento a otro ella le estaba pegando en el pecho con los puños cerrados, claro que sin hacerle daño- ¡Eres un insensible! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!- Le grito y salió corriendo._

_Brick se quedó un rato en el sofá, aun en shock._

_Pero, más rápido que un rayo Momoko estaba devuelta delante de él._

_-No, mentira, te amo, te amo- Y después de eso estaban compartiendo un rico beso francés._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Sin pensar más cliqueo la respuesta B.

Resultados.

_Mayoría de A_

_Mayoría de B_

_Mayoría de C_

Recordando todas sus respuestas puso "Mayoría de B"

"_Esta persona, es única, puedes ser tan dulce, al igual que estricta, no se le escapa nada y siempre está para ayudar al otro, sin duda, su regalo de navidad perfecto seria: Un collar con su nombre"_

Perfecto; fue el pensamiento de Brick al leer el regalo, sinceramente nunca hubiera pensado en una cosa así.

.

Llegó a la joyería y pido un collar en rosa con el nombre Momoko en el.

Espero pacientemente. Miro el reloj y bufo 23:15, 35 minutos para navidad.

Más rápido que un rayo el señor de la joyería le trajo la caja con el collar.

Sin comprobar si el collar estaba bien salió a toda velocidad a la casa que compartía con Momoko.

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a Momoko sentada en el sofá, tenía la mirada perdida. Pero al escuchar la puerta cerrarse salió de su ensoñación.

-Brick…- Susurro mirándolo con ternura.

-Momoko…- Susurro de la misma manera.

En un segundo ella ya estaba besándolo con mucha pasión.

Cuando se separaron él pudo distinguir unas pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban por los ojos de su novia.

-Brick, tu sabes… Tu sabes que te amo ¿no?- Le pregunto poniendo ambas manos en los costados de su cara.

-Sí, porque- El miedo desbordaba por su boca mientras le agarraba las manos a su querida novia.

-Brick… Estoy… Estoy embarazada- Le dijo lentamente mirándolo a los ojos.

Sus ojos se abrieron… iba a ser padre…

Agarro a Momoko por la cintura y la sentó en el sofá. La recostó en este y le levanto a camisa de color rosa que llevaba y le empezó a besar el estómago mientras ella se reía.

-Hola, Bebé- Susurro contra su panza- Soy Brick, tu padre- Susurro con lágrimas en sus ojos- Hola…-

Momoko comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Brick, pasando sus dedos por las hebras pelirrojas.

Brick beso su estómago para después besar sus labios.

-Nunca estuve más feliz…- Susurro contra sus labios – Feliz navidad Momo- Le dijo entregándole la cajita.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Momo abrió la caja, pero tan pronto como su sonrisa apareció, desapareció.

-Brick, ¿Quién es Bonnie?- Pregunto confundida.

-Mierda, el señor de la joyería se abra equivocado…- Dijo con una mano en la cabeza- Escucha, Momo, lo siento, estaba apurado y yo…- Pero fue cortado por unos labios que se apoyaron contra los suyos.

-Me gusta ese nombre para el bebé, ¿y a ti?- Susurro contra sus labios.

Brick sonrió y la abrazo.

-¿Y si es un niño?- Preguntó

-Mm, ¡Brownie!- Grito Momoko muy feliz, Brick se rio entre dientes.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra Momoko Akatsutsumi- Le susurro.

Momoko le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Feliz navidad Brick-

-Feliz navidad Momo-

**Bueno…. ¡Feliz Navidad! **

**Que la pasen bien que les den muchos regalos y que coman muchísimo jeje.**

**Quiero desear felices navidades a:**

**Iriii**

**Taiga Kaoru**

**Eliih Him**

**Sweat Blueberry**

**Eve-chan189**

**Keili14**

**Okamidan**

**Momoko Az 09**

**Y muchas personas más que me han comentado historias anteriores.**

**Y, yo recomiendo que lean las historias de las chicas que acabo de mencionar**


End file.
